Transistors are components of modern integrated circuits. To satisfy the trend of increasingly faster speed, the drive currents of transistors need to be increasingly greater. To achieve this increase in performance, the gate lengths of transistors are scaled down. Scaling down the gate lengths leads to undesirable effects known as “short-channel effects,” in which the control of current flow by the gates is compromised. Among the short-channel effects are the Drain-Induced Barrier Lowering (DIBL) and the degradation of sub-threshold slope, both of which result in the degradation in the performance of transistors.
For example, multi-gate devices have been introduced in an effort to improve gate control by increasing gate-channel coupling, reduce OFF-state current, and reduce short-channel effects (SCEs). One such multi-gate device is horizontal gate-all-around (HGAA) transistor, whose gate structure extends around its horizontal channel region providing access to the channel region on all sides or three sides. The HGAA transistors are compatible with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processes, allowing them to be aggressively scaled down while maintaining gate control and mitigating SCEs. However, fabrication of the HGAA transistors can be challenging. For example, nanowire formation of HGAA transistors by the current methods is not satisfactory in all respects, especially when using a single process, such as a single epitaxial process.